YOu Get What You Put Into It!
by Ponypotterwholocktaliaawesome
Summary: Free! Oneshot inspired by today's practice. Mainly Mako-Haru with side Nagisa


"Good Job Haru! Good Makoto! Finish Rei! Good Nagsia!" Yelled their pink haired couch from the other end, clapping her hands together Enthusiastically. This was the last of their 200 sprints for the practice, then there was just warm down. MAkoto couldn't wait to get out of the pool. He had plans for this afternoon and wanted to shower and sleep before them. He Heard Kou's voice shoutout the send off time and watched as Nagisa tightened his grip on the wall preparing to [push off again. Makoto mimicked the blonde's movements and stared at the clock. 45. 50. 55.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!"

He lunged into the water, and started kicking his way up to the surface. Moving his arms as faster as his tried body would let him, Makoto sped through the water, easily surpassing Nagisa and Rei. It wasn't an actual race, but it was easier to go faster with someone to race. Either way, the sprints were timed and Makoto was really hoping to get under 2 minutes. Haru had done it a bit ago in a tournament, so Makoto knew he should be able to come close.

Water threatened to fill his nose on his last flip turn but with a preservering puff of air, the brunette sent the Chlorine water out in a torrent of bubbles. More shinning spheres encircled him as he butterfly kicked through the water. The moment his head breached the surface though, Makoto sent the bubble fly with his powerful kick and his face paced strokes.

A final stroke sent him hurling into the mosaic wall, hand extended and reaching for his finish. Throwing the water off him while lifting his head back as well, his time was rang out in the late summer afternoon.

"1:56.14 Makoto! That alt least 5 seconds faster than your last time! Excellent job!" Kou cheered, hoisting her clipboard skyward in triumph. Makoto's cheeks dimples as his mouth widen in a huge smile. This was far beyond what he was expecting, a very pleasant surprise. There was little break from Kou though, much to his disappointment. He was still trying to catch his breathe when she began barking new orders.

"Alright! Nice job everyone! Now come on! 200 warm down, nice and easy! Finish that one and you'll be free to go! Get started on the top!" Only 10 seconds away, of course. Makoto launched himself backwards, and began to lazily kick on his back. His Arms however, weak from the killer workout from Kou, weren't bending very well and forced Makoto to do straight arm backstroke.

Without his knowledge, his broken stroke sent him crooked and he found himself eventually right next to the lane line. It did matter to the backstroker, he had circle swum before, so he just continued with the easy 200. Rhythmic strokes that were balance with his light kicking made his whole body rock from side to side, lulling him into a peaceful trace. Makoto wasn't thinking about what he was doing anymore or wasn't even conscious of what he was doing.

HHis long, thin fingers brushed against something smooth, making Makoto jump slightly in the water. For a second he thought there might be a shark or dolphin in the water, still not thinking quite clearly. shaking his head mentally, the brunette continued swimming, letting the thing slip his mind.

On his next fifty, he felt again the soft, smooth something in The lane beside him. mortification struck him as he realized it was one of his teamate's legs. The only person he could of of that was next to him was Nagisa, which was worse because who knows what Rei would do if he though Makoto was feeling his boyfriend's leg! Quickening his pace, he sped away from the person's leg, not wanting to be on the wrong side of the team's butterflier.

He swam his final fifty, kicking a little faster and working his arms little faster, but his fingertips still grazed the smooth surface of a leg. Suddenly, a hand gripped his. MAkoto panicked, kicking crazily at the water and spinning his still free arm. The hand wouldn't let go, despite his fleeing efforts to escape. Suddenly his whole body was flipped over th elane line and his google fell off just in time to see who was going to be falling over the line on top of him. Blue eyes sparkled above him, encircled by flowing raven hair. Haru.

Makoto relaxed and let the boy float down into his arms. the pale swimmer was trapped in the backstroker's embrace, but seemed not to care at all. Haru began to twist around in his brunette's arms, leading Makoto to believe that he was trying to free himself, much to his dismay

MMakoto didn't let go, because soon he was looking into water blue eyes and there were legs entwined around him. Haru then leaned forward and pressed his thin lips to Makoto's, and was eagerly received.

Focused on each other, neither of them realized that they had begun to sink and were losing air. it was only when Nagsia swam down and broke the two apart that they separated to return to the surface. Once their heads where above water, Makoto grinned at the ravened haired boy next to him.

"Haru, I have plans for a shower, nap and lunch. Want to join me?" he nodded and Makoto jumped out of the pool before hoisting Haru out as well. As he two walked towards the parking lots, in the distance they heard Nagsia and Rei talking.

"Hey Rei-Chan! Wanna do that too?"

"Fine, but we aren't going to my house this time!"

Kou laughed and shook her heads as she watched them all walk away.

"And Rin insists they are all just really good friends."


End file.
